Wannafightaboutit?
by FakeBaconFryer
Summary: It's the 5th week of Bella's senior year, and Edward's ignored her all of last and all of this year too... Then, of course, Mike, Eric, and Tyler get into it over her, she goes off to be alone, only to be meet by the Edwardian Perfection...


**Yes, so I just uploaded this, then I relized, I didn't upload it all...so yeah...sorry about that...**

**I got my fan fiction bace (in case you cannot tell) and to celebrate, I sent this out!!**

**BE HAPPY!!**

It's the fifth week of my senior year, and I'm still single.

And no, it's not because I haven't been asked since I've moved to the rainy little town of Forks. Because I have. To dinner, to a movie, to a football game, to prom. You name it, it's been asked.

But the one boy that I've been stupidly holding out for, was Edward Cullen.

Yeah, I said it. I don't even know _why_. My junior year he hated me when I first got here, then when he decided I wasn't worth his attention, he ignored me. We had one class together last year, biology, and this year, amazingly, I don't have one class _without_ him. But does that make him notice me, even in the slightest. Umm, that'd be a hell to the no.

I lived with his glares last year, and now this year, I'm not even a blimp on his radar, yet, I'm in love with him.

I know. _Pathetic._

But for some reason, every time I think about a date, I always see him to be the one who helps me out of the car. Him in a tux, or blue jeans with a button up shirt, I didn't care as long as he was there. He'd be there to catch me when I trip over an invisable crack in the sidewalk. Sweeping me into his strong arms, holding me tightly in his chest and kissing away any pain.

What? I can dream, right?

I didn't feel like eating in the lunch room today. I didn't mind sitting between Mike, Tyler, and Eric much anymore. I've gotten used to it. But the harsh glares Edward sent to them annoyed me. I'm in love with him and all he does is send mean looks to the people around me.

I picked at my sandwich while I went over my notes for my test next hour.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering where you were." I heard Eric's voice announce.

I resisted the urge to sigh loudly.

_I have no peace..._

"Hi Eric. I felt like getting some fresh air before the rain." I half lied. No reason to hurt his feelings, right?

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "I could help you study for your test."

"Sure Eric." I waved at the seat.

The wind twirled whisps of my hair in front of me as I sat there and handed the paper to him.

He opened his mouth to ask me a question, but all I heard was Mike's voice.

"Bella!" He called. "I've been looking all over for you!"

I wasn't able to quiet the small sigh that escaped me.

"Hey Mike." I said as brightly as I could. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you. When you didn't show up in the cafe I got worried." He answered glaring at Eric.

"Oh, well, Eric was going to quiz me over my notes. I've got a test next hour." I said almost sounding bored.

"I know." Mike grinned. "We have that class together. So maybe _I_ should quiz you."

He held out his hand expectantly for the paper.

Poor paper...

"Hey Bella! What are you doing out here?" I heard Tyler yell.

"No more!" I whispered lowly so only I heard.

"Just going over notes." I said tiredly.

"Oh, you have a test soon?" He glanced at the paper. "Yeah, I had that test earlier. I'll tell you what you've got to know."

"Tyler, that's cheating." I said.

All I wanted was to study. _Is that too much to ask??_

He went red. "I meant to just point out what might be on there. No big."

I smiled tightly.

"I was going to quiz her." Eric said loudly, clutching the paper to his chest. His un-Edward-like chest.

"I know, but I have that class with her, so I should." Mike complained.

"Yeah, but I've already taken it, so I could help her more than either of you could." Tyler argued.

"Why don't I just study by myself?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid Bella." Mike said roughly. "You need my help."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying that I'm incapable to learn this information without help?"

He laughed. "No, I'm saying you can't learn it without me."

"Don't talk to Bella like that!" Tyler cried. "She probably knows more than you!"

Before any of us could blink, Mike's hand made contact with Tyler's jaw.

"Watch yourself Crowly." He said offhandedly.

The strangest thing was the sound it made. Like a mossy stone meeting the wet ground.

How odd.

Tyler, unfazed, lunged at Mike, who was shocked to see him still standing and didn't have time to react.

I sat there for a second until I realized what was happening.

I gasped and jumped up from the beanch. "Guys! Stop it! Come on! Get up!" I cried.

They managed to pull apart from one another and stepped away.

"Watch where you step, Crowly." Mike snarled. "She's mine."

_Who?_

_Me??_

Again, before anybody knew it, somebody jumped Mike.

Not Tyler though.

Eric.

"You'll never get her!" He yelled. "I love her more!"

I looked at Tyler in shock, but he didn't look back at me.

"You're both idiots! I've got her in my back pocket!"

Eric and Mike stilled.

Then they both tackled him.

I let out a small shriek. "Get off of each other!" I cried. "Get off, get off, get off!!"

They ignored me and continued to hit each other.

I could see Mike had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

Tyler's lip was was busted horribly and he had a bruise on his cheek.

Eric had a busted lip _and_ a bloody nose.

"Stop!" I screamed.

When they ignored me still, I gave up.

"God!" I cried loudly. "I can't stand you all!"

I picked up my bag and left them to thier fight.

When I looked up, I saw the entire school was in front of the cafeteria, watching.

"Great." I sighed. "If you can stop them, stop them. I don't care." I called, my voice breaking.

Why am I so upset? I hardly care about them. Well, I don't like Tyler, Mike's tolerable, but Eric's okay. A little clingy, but perfectly fine.

But why do they have to fight? And over me, no less.

I ducked into an empty classroom that was used for second semester sex ed.

A thin layer of dust lay freely amoung the desks

Why do the three boys who I don't have special feelings for care so much about me? Why can't somebody who's strong, smart, handsome, and able to lift vans...

That's why I'm so upset.

Because three boys who I have shown no interest are in a brawl over me, while the other is content ignoring my existance.

Who quiant.

Now my life officially sucks.

And, on top of all that, Charlie is going to show up for them fighting on school grounds.

Fate hates me. But I think I should have notticed that by now...

I sat at a desk near the door.

I got so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the door opening. And it seemed completely second nature for another student to come and sit in front of me, and I just took it as him getting ready for class, forgetting this particular classroom held no class this time a year.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" A velvety voice asked.

I looked up into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

"It's only fair for me to return the favor." I said acidly.

All I've wanted to do this entire year, and most of last as a matter of fact, was talk to him. And now that I am, I'm insulting him. And I knew it stung because he flinched.

"I guess I desurved that." He admitted.

"That's nice." I muttered before burying my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "You weren't hurt in the fight, were you?" His voice sounded angry, like he was plotting my revenge for me.

"I'm fine, Edward." I sighed into the dest. "Just angry."

"Why are you angry?" He asked. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Oh, I don't know. Three guys who I could care less about just went at it, over me, no less, and now I'm sitting here, talking to the guy who, all year last year, and the five short weeks of this year, has been avoiding me like a desiese." I hissed, realizing how angry I was.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just don't think I'm a good friend for you."

I eyes flashed to his. "You know what, Edward?" I loved the way his name sounded off the tip of my tounge. "I just had three different boys decide for me that I was their's. And then they got into a fight. I really don't think you making decisions for me is going to make me very happy."

He smiled weakly. "I guess I understand where you're coming from, Bella." I love the way _my_ name sounded off the tip of _his_ tounge. "But I really don't think you'd understand."

"And, Edward, I really don't think I care." I hissed, even though that was completely untrue. "Right now all I want to do is to sit in a quiet room."

He took the hint and fell silent.

But not for too long.

"When you keep talking about three boys who like you, do I fall in there somewhere?" He asked.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I snarled.

His face held all seriousness. "Bella, what if I told you I feel in love with you that day at the hospital. When I pushed you out of Tyler's car. When you said you wanted to know why you were lying for me, I fell head over heels."

My gaze held his. "I'd say something along the lines of, why? Why would you ask that? When you know you know I'm at my wit's end with high school, and you just saw what happened. I'm not saying it was tramatic to see those boys beat the crap out of each other, but I'm kinda ticked about what they said when they were doing so. And I really don't think you're funny saying that."

He chuckled deeply. "Silly Bella. I'm being completely serious." He said.

I searched his eyes for a while until I was willing to give him a moment of my time. Not that I wouldn't give Edward Cullen anything I could, but now I just wanted to be alone...

"Please explain to me why you're here Edward." I whispered.

His eyes never left mine. "Bella, I can't get you off my mind. Everywhere I go, I see you. Your brown eyes looking at me, like you're hiding something amazing in them. Whenever I hear you laugh, I wish I were the one who said the joke. Every time you smile, I wish it were me you were smiling at. I see you across the room with those boys and it's all I can do to keep from killing them in the worst way possible. I want to be the one you're with. Me. Me and you. Isabella Swan, I fell in love with you a long time ago and I'm tired of hiding it. All I ever want to do is hold you in my arms so you could look at me the way you're looking now."

I accured to me while Edward was talking that we were alone. Alone, in a classroom, alone, far away from anybody else, alone, just him and me.

"Edward." I said hoarsly.

"Yes, my love." He answered.

"Kiss me."

And he did.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I know I loved writing it... -sigh- Mike getting the shit beaten out of him is always good!!**

**Stay tuned, I think I've got something else coming up soon...**


End file.
